


【けつこま】Young and Beautiful

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: ※ 仅为旧作存档，已停更数年且无填坑计划。-藤谷看着驹沢的背影，有些失神。直到工作人员在旁提醒，才想起来该到自己出场了。抱歉地欠身微笑后，也朝舞台上去了。他在定好的位置上躺下，看了一眼那个此时正在麦浪中奔跑雀跃的少年。仿佛这里已经不是舞台了，他闭上了眼睛之后，看得见蓝天白云，闻得到麦香，听得到簌簌声响，感受得到微风。还有那一头美丽的金发，像一个不会灼伤眼睛的太阳一样，在这美好画面的正中央，挥散不去。一种难以名状的温暖正在藤谷心上融化，往四肢百骸弥散。
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	1. Chapter 1

玻璃门被狂风拍打得剧烈抖动，藤谷被金属框激烈碰撞的声音吵醒后意识模糊地维持本来的姿势躺着稍稍反应了一阵，直至从梦境里完全挣脱后听清楚了仿佛置身瀑布底下一样的雨声。

靠！台风！

他还来不及咒骂谁就一下从床上跳起来往阳台跨了几大步，打开玻璃门的一瞬间就被大风给吹得要睁不开眼睛，雨点也密密麻麻地砸在他脸上。他没来得及戴眼镜——当然这种时候戴了恐怕会更麻烦，天又黑得不像样，所以只能看得见那些在风中苦苦挣扎着的可怜衣物的大体位置，他伸长了手臂一阵胡抓，抓住一件就赶紧往屋里扔。几分钟后他终于不容易地完成了这在狂风暴雨中的滑稽表演，转身进屋前看见了隔壁阳台上似乎也有个人在像他刚才一样气急败坏地收衣服。他朝着他的邻居的方向停顿了那么一秒，心里忽然有种很奇妙的感觉，但风实在太大了，他也浑身湿透了，还来不及摸清楚那究竟是什么感觉，藤谷就进屋了。

关上门，呼啸的风与猖狂的雨被隔断在外，门框碰撞的声音跟他刚醒来时差不多吵，但相比起来还是太安宁了一些。

那一瞬间的不实感让他有点头痛，藤谷忽然有点不踏实。

他转回去贴着玻璃门使劲地朝隔壁人家看，不过实在看不见太多。过了一会儿他也发觉自己的举动有些异常，就又转身朝里，面对着一地等着他来收拾的烂摊子。

衣物都湿透了，得重新洗；地板上一大滩雨水，得擦地板；他自己也一副狼狈模样，得洗个澡。

可他这时候真想他妈的什么都不管了倒回床上继续睡觉。

鬼知道他才真正休息了多久，他都记不得自己被那个苛刻得像疯子一样的混球导演扣在剧场里一遍遍地重复那几段无聊的台词折磨到了几点钟，回到家的时候已经困得差点忘记拔钥匙，妆也没卸衣服也没换连鞋都没脱地就跌到了其实也并不怎么柔软的床铺上，但当脸贴上枕头的那一刻真是他妈的爽死了，像是活这一天就只为了这一刻的到来一样。

起初像这么身心俱疲的时候他还会忍不住哭，流一枕头的眼泪，一边自我怜惜一边自我怀疑，迷迷糊糊地入睡。而现在的他什么都不多想，他都不明白自己何苦这样过活，他连这个都懒得想。

藤谷背靠在玻璃门上，身体被门给带着一起幅度轻微地晃动。他朝着黑暗中不知哪个点看，看到眼神涣散，微张着口，整个人都放空了，没有力气一样贴着门缓缓下滑，蹲坐在原地，然后向一侧倒下，蜷缩起来，闭上了眼睛。

等藤谷再次醒来时，台风已经停了。

他大约是被冷醒的，手脚冰凉，头也昏昏沉沉的有些钝痛。

他打开了玻璃门，抬起头看着天空，看了有一会儿，他觉得它越来越明亮。

在这个小公寓里现在这时候连太阳在哪都看不见，但他觉得这个景象也挺美的。

他往邻居家的阳台看，他自己都不知道为什么要这么做。但他希望这个时候能有人来陪他一起，礼貌地交换一个微笑和一句早安，感叹一下昨晚的台风有多令人讨厌，现在雨过天晴后的清新空气又有多么令人舒适。

可惜并没有人出现。

不过当他打了个寒战之后意识到自己是怎样荒唐地睡过一晚的，又觉得没让邻居看见他这可笑的样子也应该庆幸。

他知道自己肯定感冒了，完蛋了，没法好好排练了。黑眼圈也一定很重，化妆师又要唠叨个没完。不过很奇怪的，他的心里却开朗明快了不少。

一个晴朗的清晨还真是有神奇的疗效啊。

藤谷扶着门，有点费力地站了起来。望着那些被他甩得散落一地的衣服衣架，还是暂时不想管，也不避让地踩过它们径直往浴室走去。

后来藤谷还是把那些衣服都收在了脏衣篓里也擦干了地板才走的。

果不其然，化妆师一见到他就开始大呼小叫：“我的天吶庆太啊你是一夜没睡吗上哪里疯玩去了黑眼圈重成这样脸色还这么难看嘴唇一点血色也没有就算只是排练也不能这样啊你这孩子真是故意跟我过不去吗！”

这熟悉的抱怨声藤谷今天听起来觉得格外亲切，总算是有了点笑意：“这不是和角色形象挺像的吗？落魄的王子。”

“王子不管在什么处境都应该有王子的气度！快点坐好！光你这黑眼圈我就得盖一小时的粉！”

“你就夸张去吧。”

藤谷以前倒没发现跟化妆师斗一斗嘴心情还挺不错。

“诶，说来，那个小农夫的演员来了吗？”

小农夫是第二幕才出现的角色，在自家的农场里发现了因几日未进食而昏厥的已被流放的王子，是王子的救命恩人，也是后来在第三幕中帮助王子夺回地位的忠诚的伙伴与手下。剧本第一幕主要是演王子仍在王宫中时的故事，所以之前几日小农夫的演员还不用来。是一个新人，藤谷还没有见过他。

“来得很早，我给他化的妆。好像是服装需要做些调整又被叫去服装室了，你换戏服的时候没有看见他吗？”

藤谷轻轻摇了摇头，又被化妆师念叨了几句让他别乱动，索性闭上了眼睛养神。

“那孩子好小的样子，跟你刚来的时候一样看起来又傻又可爱的……不对，比你可爱多了，特别有礼貌。”

“我看起来才不傻！”

“但是不太爱讲话，一直都在想事情的样子。唉虽然像你这样的是让人头疼了些，不过年轻人还是应该有活力一些嘛，他太安静了，连我都不敢跟他讲话了。”

“……你真的应该少说点话没错。”

藤谷在心里反驳道自己哪里让人头疼了，不过没有说出来。他倒是有兴致跟化妆师你来我往的互相吐槽，但是身体却越来越乏力，他觉得自己还是尽量别开口说话的好。

化完妆后还没到排练时间，藤谷就靠在休息室的沙发上休息，很快就睡着了，但睡得并不安稳，他能感觉到自己在发热冒汗，头也越来越疼，却也醒不过来，沉溺在一片混沌之中，连呼吸也越来越困难。

“他发烧了。”

藤谷感觉到有人在轻触他的额头，也依稀听见了一个温软的声音说了这句话。

没过多久，额上有了清凉的感觉，头疼也缓解了许多，他在半梦半醒间感觉自己在缓慢向上浮，周围的黑暗逐渐褪去，无穷无尽的湛蓝海水温柔地环抱着他，将他托举着持续向上，海水拍打海岸的声音也愈加明晰，眼前越来越明亮，终于只见一片白光，浮出了水面。

他醒了。

藤谷有些艰难地反复用力地眨了几次眼睛，干涩的眼球终于好受了一些。

“你醒了。”

他模模糊糊看到一个人坐在沙发前面，似乎是在守着自己。那人看见他醒来，就从椅子上顺势滑下来蹲到了他面前。

藤谷先是看见了那人的一头金发，再来看见了他关切的眼神。

一张生面孔，长相清秀。

“你发烧了，我们给你贴了降温贴，有感觉好一点吗？”

藤谷点了点头。

“你是……？”

“啊！抱歉还没自我介绍。我是演小农夫的驹沢浩人，扇藤前辈请多指教。”

“请多指教。是你发现我发烧了的？”

驹沢点了点头。

“谢谢你。”

“前辈不用客气。我帮你试试体温好吗？”

藤谷很顺从，他还有点没有回过神。

“好像已经好多了呢。我之前让工作人员帮忙拿药来了，我去给你倒杯水。”

他醒来时看到驹沢的粗布戏服，还有一下跳入他视线的金色头发，好像还闻到了让人安定的清香。

“前辈，来把药吃了吧。”

驹沢已经端了一杯热水来，另一只手拿着药。

“啊，谢谢。”

恍惚中的藤谷终于意识清醒了起来。

原定的排练开始时间早就过去了，藤谷本来担心自己要因为耽误了排练进度被导演骂个半死，结果很意外的导演并没有说什么重话，只说休息好了就开始吧。

还没等排练多久又到了午饭时间，藤谷刚刚退烧食欲不振，就想回休息室坐一会儿，一进去就看见那个金发小农夫坐在刚才的位置上。

“嗨。”

正在吃便当的驹沢转头看见了藤谷，手忙脚乱地起身，嘴里还有没来得及咽下去的饭菜，含糊地说：“前辈好。”

“没事没事，你坐着就行了，慢慢吃。”

化妆师说得没错，驹沢是非常有礼貌。不过藤谷自己也很不习惯有人对他这样，他又不是什么大牌明星。

藤谷坐到了沙发上，自己也没发觉目光始终定在驹沢身上。

“那个……前辈，你已经吃完了吗？”

“我不是很想吃。”察觉可能是自己的注视让对方不太自在，藤谷挥挥手，视线也移开了，示意驹沢随意就好不用在意礼仪。

驹沢低着头继续吃他那不怎么美味的剧组便当，眼睛只敢往饭盒里看。

藤谷看了一会儿手机觉得没什么意思，就跟驹沢搭起话来。

“你是第一次演舞台剧吗？”

对方显然因为自己突然说话被吓到了，整个人哆嗦了一下。藤谷见他这个样子心里像给谁狠狠打了一下子，他觉得有点焦灼，像是不知该如何疼惜一个敏感的小动物一样地看着驹沢，自己也有点慌了神。

对方此刻正一边应声一边反复点着头。

他想叫驹沢不用那么拘束，但又感到自己也挺莫名紧张的，就说不出来话了。

“你演得很不错啊，第一次演就这样很厉害。”

驹沢听藤谷这么夸他，脸很快就红了，赶紧跟前辈道谢，接着又是些自谦的话。

藤谷也有点不太自在。虽然人家懂礼貌压根没错啦是这个理，但驹沢总这样子他会很有距离感。

“驹沢君你多大了？”

“我？快18了……”

“你也只比我小两岁而已，不用对我太礼貌了没关系，也不用讲敬语。”

驹沢看起来有些犯难地睁大眼睛看着藤谷，脸还是红红的。藤谷看他这一副无辜孩童般的模样，心简直要软成棉花了，什么也没多想地就伸手揉了揉驹沢的头发：“真的没有关系。”

他这一揉就把头发给揉偏位置了。

他还诧异了那么一两秒，然后反应过来原来这金灿灿的一头是假发。

驹沢一双水灵清澈的眼睛里的情绪由刚才的些许为难转变为不知所措，嘴里还包着团米饭，两颊鼓鼓地望着藤谷，像极了一只委屈的花栗鼠。

藤谷突然笑出来了，为驹沢重新整理好假发之后，拿手指戳了戳他的脸颊。

这么一来驹沢就更害羞了，眼睛里又带上了难以置信的神采，藤谷跟他对视，他却不敢，过了几秒就低下了头，把嘴里的东西细细嚼完咽干净后，用轻小的声音说：“谢谢前辈。”

藤谷带着怜爱一般的微笑看了驹沢一会儿，说：“我之前还以为那就是你的头发。”

驹沢有些惊讶地抬起头：“前辈以为……我本身是金发吗？”

“是啊。你从来没染过头发吗？”

驹沢摇摇头。

“真是乖小孩啊……不过确实你看起来就像是学校里最听话的那种学生。”

“……是吗……”

“金发很适合你呢。”

“诶？”

“真的。你戴着这个假发很好看，不过我想你原本的样子也很可爱吧，但留金发确实很不错，以后你要有兴趣可以试着去染一染。”

“谢谢前辈……那个，前辈你还……你经常染头发吗？”

“嗯。基本上每次新剧都会去换角色需要的发型吧，除了月代头哈哈哈。”

驹沢合上了便当盒。

“吃完了？”

“嗯。”

藤谷看了看手机，时间也差不多了。

“走吧，应该也要开始了。”

驹沢温顺地点头，跟在藤谷身后。

布景还需要再准备一会儿，他们就在台侧等着。藤谷靠着器材小憩，驹沢站在他身旁。

“驹沢君，你的腰带好像松了喔。”

“啊！谢谢。”

经过身旁的工作人员提醒了一下，驹沢低头发现腰上的宽布带是快要滑落了。

他自己试着重新绑，但系不出来之前服装师系的那种看起来古典美观的结，反复试了几次都模仿得不太像样。

忽然有人伸手过来接过布带，驹沢抬头看，果然是藤谷。

台侧堆放着一些器材，又有工作人员需要进出，能给他们站的地方不多，刚才他们就靠得挺近，现在更是，驹沢觉得藤谷要贴上来了一样。

“我来帮你吧。”

驹沢听着藤谷那样的低沉说话的声音就又害起臊来，感到一团热气呼在自己额上，整个人都有点酥酥麻麻的。

刚才藤谷还碰到了他的手，他会觉得自己像少女心满溢一样在意这些细节很不应该，但他却无法控制。

藤谷舞台剧经验相对丰富一些，打出来的结确实很漂亮，和服装师做的一样。

“好了。”

藤谷还帮他拉扯整理了一下衣服。

“谢谢前辈……”

“没事。”

藤谷拍拍他的肩膀。

“差不多可以准备上场咯。”

工作人员来叫他们了。

“走吧。”

藤谷对着驹沢微笑，一手覆在他背上，带他一起走过去。

两人并肩站着。驹沢几番踌躇之后，还是对藤谷开口了。

“那个……前辈……”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“经常染头发的话，会对身体很不好的……所以……前辈以后也试试多戴假发吧……”

藤谷怎么没想到驹沢是要说这些，惊异地看着他。

驹沢抬头给了藤谷一个微笑。开场音乐响起了，小农夫要出场了，驹沢没有回首地向前走去。

藤谷看着驹沢的背影，有些失神。

直到工作人员在旁提醒，藤谷才想起来该到自己出场了。

抱歉地欠身微笑后，也朝舞台上去了。

藤谷在定好的位置上躺下，看了一眼那个此时正在麦浪中奔跑雀跃的少年。

仿佛这里已经不是舞台了，他闭上了眼睛之后，看得见蓝天白云，闻得到麦香，听得到簌簌声响，感受得到微风。还有那一头美丽的金发，像一个不会灼伤眼睛的太阳一样，在这美好画面的正中央，挥散不去。

一种难以名状的温暖正在藤谷心上融化，往四肢百骸弥散。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2016.02.26


	2. Chapter 2

排练一天下来还算顺利，导演大约是介于藤谷今日生病还坚持排练的原因，没有跟往常一样把人留到很晚，甚至结束时间还有些早。

大家都难得轻松，已经有人心血来潮地准备一起去吃晚饭。

“庆太，你也去吗？”

藤谷今天虽然病了一场却也还不想就这么回家待着，非要找原因的话，大概从他目光常常黏在驹沢身上这一点可以看出来——虽然他自己没怎么意识到，而且你要和他说的话，他也绝对不接受。

“我？我……”

他又在看驹沢了，后者只是在摘假发，背对着他。

“你就别叫庆太啦！他今天病了，还是早点回家休息比较好。”

“不！没关系……嗯，我去。”

“真的？没关系吗？”

“没事的。”

“好，那么现在有四个人啦，哎那个你们要去吗？”

藤谷目光转回刚才的方向，思考了几秒后，走几步上前拍了拍驹沢的肩。

那孩子还是一副容易受惊的样子，局促地转过身来：“扇藤前辈，有什么事吗？”

“那个……你今天晚上有约会吗？或者要早点回家？”

“没有。”

“那要不要……跟我们一起去吃饭？”

“诶？可以吗……”

“当然可以啊，只要你愿意来。”

“那就给你们添麻烦了。”

藤谷心里的紧张散去了一些，微笑着拍了拍驹沢的肩膀。

“庆太你很不错嘛，跟那个不爱说话的孩子还挺熟络啊。”

“我跟他对手戏那么多，要不比别人熟悉点也很难啊。”

服装师一边收拾着藤谷刚换下来的戏服，一边因藤谷那有点莫名其妙的自豪语气跟笑容感到些许诧异，投去了疑惑的目光——而藤谷还在傻笑，一点没意识到。

最后一同去吃饭的人还不少，一群人一路从剧场热闹到餐馆里。

这些跟演艺工作沾关系的人，多少都有点神经质的活泼，加上大家心情都不错，气氛一直很热烈，喝了酒之后就更是不得了，那些红得透亮的脸上都带着醉意和笑意——除了驹沢。

只有他这个未成年人喝着没劲的气泡饮料。

也只有他一直没劲地沉默着，偶尔跟着大家一起笑笑，而就算是在笑，那笑容也十分拘束。

藤谷不是没注意到，只是他也不知如何是好。

驹沢才第一天进剧团，年纪又比较小，放不开也属正常，也不是每个年轻人都能像自己这么闹腾。想来驹沢如此彬彬有礼的人，不管心里是否真正愿意，前辈的邀请怎样也不可能拒绝，那就是自己在为难他了。

藤谷这样想着，心里生出些愧疚来，只好时不时关照一下驹沢，把那些烤得正好的大块的肉夹进他酱碟里。

“喂喂——庆太——你这也太偏心了啊——”

“你别把你泡妞的伎俩用在驹沢君身上啊，人家虽然很可爱但也还是个男生诶。”

已经有几个女同事在交换眼神了，发出暧昧的笑声。

坐在驹沢对面的人半睁着朦胧的醉眼，倾身向前，假意压低了声音——实际上每个人都听得清清楚楚。

“驹沢君，我告诉你，庆太最喜欢的就是像你这样的可爱型。”

“喂！你们够了啊！”

大家起了阵哄，话题很快又转移了。

藤谷侧身小声对驹沢说：“你别听他们乱说——都喝多了。你自己多吃点，别不好意思。”

驹沢点点头，也小声跟藤谷道谢。

一顿饭吃得热火朝天，过了好久大家才从餐馆里走出来。

“你可要负责把驹沢君给平安送到家才可以哦，庆太——”

同事们当然不放过这趟饭局最后的打趣机会。

“不用你们讲我也会！”

又这么闹了一阵，人群才算真的散开了。

耳边总算没人吵吵了，突如其来的安静反而让人忽觉头痛，加之晚上风凉，他不禁有些难受。

“前辈，你还好吧？”

驹沢脸上担忧的神色又浮现出来了，跟白天守在休息室的沙发边照料他时一样。

“嗯，没事，别担心。”

至少还能自己走动，口齿也还算清楚。

“你家是往这边走吗？”

“是。不然还是让我先把你送回家吧，你今天生病了还没全好，刚才又喝了不少。”

“没关系的，”藤谷摆摆手，“这么晚了，你一个人不安全。”

说得好像真遇到危险的话身边带着个虚弱的醉鬼就能安全了一样。

驹沢笑笑，由着藤谷逞能。

不过说实话，他还是高兴。

走了一段路，藤谷觉得周遭事物怎么看怎么熟悉，他不清醒的脑子费力地转了几番才发觉这也是自己回家的路。

“这跟我家是一个方向啊……驹沢君你住在哪里？”

“就在两条街后面的公寓。”

“诶！？”

“怎么了吗？”

“我也住在那里啊！”

“诶……”

“你房间是哪一号？”

“110。”

“我住109！天呐！”

“这么说……我和扇藤前辈原来是邻居？”

“你才刚搬进来是吗？”

“嗯，才搬进来几天而已。”

“抱歉啊，最近实在太忙了，都没有时间跟你打声招呼。”

“前辈不用这么说，倒是我，应该找机会去拜访的。”

“不过幸好你没来了，我基本不在家，前几天每天都在剧场排练到很晚。”

“前辈辛苦了。确实总是在深夜里才能听到前辈回家的动静呢。”

“啊，抱歉，打扰到你休息了。”

“没有没有，是我自己睡得晚，前几日没事做，白天睡太久了，晚上就不想睡了。”

藤谷想起来了，昨天凌晨起来收衣服的时候，隔壁阳台上那个模糊的身影。

这么说，就是驹沢了。

怪不得在剧场见到他时，会有一种似曾相识的感觉。

“昨天晚上台风真大啊，我看到你也起来收衣服了。”

“是啊，我也看到前辈了呢。”

“被你看到那么狼狈的样子了吗？”

藤谷自嘲般地笑笑，说这话也像是在活跃气氛一样，不过他还真觉得有点不好意思。

“雨太大了，我也有些近视，没有看得很清楚，前辈请放心。”

“没想到我们在剧场外就已经见过了，不过那种场合也不算正式见面……你也不知道住在你隔壁的就是我吧？你平时路过我门前有注意到我的门牌吗？啊，对了，我门牌上写的是本姓啊……你应该还不知道扇藤庆太只是我舞台剧活动用的名字吧？”

“诶……”

“我本名叫藤谷庆太朗。”

“藤谷……庆太朗……”

“嗯，汉字这么写，”藤谷伸出手在空中比划着，“最后那个字是‘朗’喔，大家常常都会写成‘郎’。”

“嗯……很特别呢，果然是扇藤前辈啊。喔，那个，藤谷前辈？”

“就照原来那样叫也没有关系啦。啊不过藤谷也行，你喜欢怎么叫就怎么叫吧。”

其实他心里想，别那么郑重地用姓氏开头后面跟着“前辈”这样有敬意的词会更好。

直接叫名字多好，让他也有勇气好更亲近一些，不仅仅是在照顾一个后辈而已。

“要进我家坐坐吗？”

走到109门前时，两人对视了一眼，藤谷不知为何就脱口而出了这句话，现在时候也不早了。

虽然光线昏暗，不过他能肯定地看到驹沢的眼睛像被投入石子的平静水潭一样有明显的水纹波动，但很快就被压制住了。

他微微颔首。

“打扰了。”

在开门时藤谷就有些后悔了，虽然早上离开之前他有稍微收拾一下，但他确实没什么心思打理家里。比如那床他半夜跳起来收衣服时掀开的被子，当时是什么样子现在还是什么样子，在那儿塌塌地窝着。

这下藤谷难为情了。

“不好意思，让你见笑了，家里有点乱。”

他本还要说是因为太忙了，自己平时不这样，但想想看，其实他有挺长一段时间是这个状态了，也就没说出口。刚到东京时他就算再怎么忙碌疲惫也还会保持房屋整洁，现在这屋子跟他本人的内心世界差不多凌乱。

“前辈你快坐下休息吧，今天辛苦了。”

“你先坐吧，我去倒杯茶给你。”

“不用了前辈，我不用喝茶。”

“没事的，正好我自己也倒一点来解酒。”

藤谷端了茶来，见驹沢在茶几前正坐。

“驹沢君……你放轻松一点……我们都是年轻人，随意一点就好了。”

他对驹沢的礼貌还是有些承受不来。

“谢谢前辈。”

驹沢接过茶杯。

两个人沉默地对坐着喝茶，连眼神都没有交流。

刚才在餐馆里那么能说会道的，讲了几个笑话把满桌人逗得乐不可支，这会儿倒连一句平常的话都讲不出来了。

藤谷借着喝茶作遮掩，仰头时偷瞟对面的驹沢，发现他正望着自己的斜后方。

他自己也转身看是什么吸引了驹沢的目光。

“你在看那张照片吗？”

驹沢有些不好意思地点头：“抱歉，失礼了……”

“没关系的。”

藤谷拿起了柜台上的立式木制相架。

“这是我高中时代在学校的最后一场演出。”

他把照片侧放，让自己和驹沢都能看见。

“那次演出非常顺利，是我以前在学校演剧部时演的最好的一次……或者说，应该是到目前为止，演过的所有舞台剧里最好的一次吧。”

照片里一群青涩的小演员，穿着色彩缤纷的戏服，因演出圆满成功而难以遏制地兴奋，快乐与自豪之情要从脸上洋溢出来，蹲下来与身后台下的观众合照。

在正中间的，就是藤谷。

“真巧啊，那时演的也是一个王子。不过跟我们现在排的这部剧不太一样，那个王子一直那么威风凛凛，而这个王子……有点可怜啊。”

藤谷看着曾经笑得那么真心又畅快的自己，而那段美好的日子，已遥远得仿佛过去了很久。

其实也才两年多而已，就好像变成另外一个人了。

藤谷成绩还不错，但没有选择继续升学。

他高中时代只是在一个学校社团里演演戏，就已经在当地小有名气了，大家那时都在说他毕业后若朝专业方向发展，前途必然不可限量。

藤谷不是听了别人的赞美就会飘飘然的人，但他确实很喜欢舞台剧，也对电视剧和电影有兴趣。那场毕业演出将他自己成功地推销出去了，有几个剧团都向他发出邀请。

他最后选择加入一个东京的剧团。

其实论规模和条件，这个剧团并比不过另外几个在他家乡的剧团，但唯独有一点胜出了，也是最具有吸引力的一点：它毕竟是在东京——整个国家的首都、经济中心、最繁华的城市，充满了无限的机遇与可能。若能在这里站稳脚跟，再逐渐向上攀爬，哪怕历程要比留在家乡辛苦许多，等最终功成名就，一定会觉得很值得。

他曾经是这么想的。

人都擅长把梦做得很美，等真的实践起来之后才知道，现实同理想终究是不一样。

并不是藤谷不愿吃苦努力，而是时间长了真的会麻木。没有放弃，也没怎么前进，只是习惯性地将目的地记在脑子里，身体已经没有力气追赶了。

自暴自弃时也有想过干脆回家算了，然而再想想，他以前在家乡的那一点名气基本上已经没有了，回去也没有剧团会收他；没有读过大学，除了演戏也没有其他特长，要去做其他工作恐怕只能在便利店打零工；还有那些给过他真诚祝福的人，曾经有那么多期待的目光跟在他身后，伴随他赴往陌生的东京，若是就这样灰头土脸地回去，他自己太没面子，也怕看到家人朋友失望又心疼的眼神。

所以就还是留下来了，就算他已经不知道意义何在，依然硬撑着。

驹沢看着藤谷，看他从情不自禁地露出微笑到神色逐渐变黯淡，看得他握着茶杯的手用力得要颤抖，上面那只手的指甲掐进下面那只手的肉里去。

藤谷回过神来，将相框放了回去，揉了揉自己额头。

“抱歉，我失态了。”

驹沢没有回话。

他怕自己一开口讲话就会是变调的哭腔。

他们又沉默了一阵，然后还是藤谷先开了口：“很晚了，驹沢君，抱歉把你留到这么晚，你快回去休息吧，明天还要排练。”

驹沢仰头将杯中剩下的茶饮尽，似人们平时喝完东西不经意间都会做的那样的轻叹了口气。

“打扰你了，前辈，感谢招待。”

“那么，前辈，明天见了。”

“那个，驹沢君。”

驹沢要朝隔壁走时，藤谷叫住了他。

“还有什么事吗？前辈。”

“我是在想……明天早上……你没什么事的话，不然我们一起去剧场吧。”

对方显然挺意外他会提出这个建议。

“可以吗？”

想到今晚他把驹沢带去跟一群尚不熟悉的人一起吃饭，又贸然邀请人家进自己家里作客没好好招待不说还让气氛变得那么尴尬，他谨慎地加了一个请求式语句。

“当然可以，不麻烦你的话。”

“怎么会呢，那明天早上我去找你。”

“好。”

“那，明天见，晚安了。”

藤谷总算又露出笑容了。

“晚安，前辈。”

藤谷听见隔壁的门关上之后，也才将自家的门合上。

驹沢打开了衣柜。

柜门内侧挂着一件红披风，横杠上还系着两条男式学生制服领带，一条蓝白相间，一条绿白相间。

他伸手将蓝领带稍稍拨开，手指在绿领带上轻缓摩挲。

“前辈……”

驹沢刚才死命忍住的眼泪，现在开始往下掉了。

他抚摸着披风，像真的在摸着谁的肩膀一样。

他把衣架挂得比较高，像是在仰视着比自己个头高一些的什么人。

衣架旁还钉着一张照片，和藤谷家里那张木相框里的照片记录的是同样的画面。

不过这张照片上所有人的脸都被粗头马克笔给涂花了、划掉了，照片上一团团、一条条的黑线，只有两个人在那之外。

一个是舞台上演员队伍正中央的藤谷，另一个坐在观众席正中央，看不清脸，但有一头金发。

驹沢抱住披风，那单薄的一层布，没有任何实感，他只能捏着自己的臂膀，怀中空虚得让他难受。

他曾经还可以抱着它入眠，闻着它上面残留着的味道，做一个个虚无缥缈的美梦。

而它早就已经没有藤谷身上的味道了。

它被驹沢拥抱了太久，珍藏了太久，最后也早已成了属于驹沢的一部分，沾满了他的眼泪，作为他对藤谷思念的凭证之一。

驹沢又回到披风主人的身边了，甚至比以前还要更加靠近，真好。

可藤谷身上的味道早就变了，他也早已不是当年那个气宇轩昂、青春无畏的王子了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2016.03.06
> 
> ▶ 衣柜内侧挂爱人衣服旁边钉着一张具有特殊意义的照片，是电影《断背山》的一个经典镜头。  
> ▶ 红披风参考英剧《梅林传奇》亚瑟王的服饰。
> 
> 此章的koma'n挂披风钉照片就是有意在模仿《断背山》的这个设计。  
> 我想，深入人心的影视作品是会影响到现实生活。


	3. Chapter 3

排练第三幕的第一天早晨，驹沢一进门就能感受到后台的氛围要比往常还要更加活跃一些。

“江川さん来了。”

藤谷所说的是剧团里年轻一代演员中最出名的江川直树。他饰演的是陷害王子的仇敌，在第二幕没有戏份，所以今天是驹沢第一次见到他。

藤谷带着驹沢上前去打招呼。

“庆太——好久不见——”

江川一看见藤谷就给了他一个热情的拥抱。

“才几天而已啊！”

“一天见不到我也感觉有很久！”

驹沢的双眉朝着眉心方向颤动了一下，很快又平复了，没有人发现。

“好了好了，快松开，我们可是要演仇人的啊！”

江川仍旧嬉笑着，目光朝驹沢这边转来了。

“这位就是驹沢君吗？”

驹沢有些惊讶江川竟然知道自己，也没忘记他的礼数，朝江川恭恭敬敬地鞠了个躬：“江川前辈好，我是驹沢浩人，请多指教。”

“彼此彼此，请多指教。”

江川上前拍了拍他的肩。

“不用这么拘束，直接叫我直树也可以。”

他明媚灿烂的笑容，还有真诚友好的眼神，多少都削弱了驹沢的防备心。

“驹沢君果然非常可爱呀~庆太没有骗我。”

“……诶？”

“好了好了快点去准备啦！你的角色可是很重要的！”

藤谷推了江川一把，让他赶紧去换装。

“我可不是最重要的角色喔~”

江川笑着回了藤谷一句后，又是将目光移到驹沢身上数秒，才转身走开。

“庆太——过来准备吧。还有驹沢君也是。”

谢天谢地，真是时候。

“我们也过去吧。”

藤谷侧身小声说了一句，没敢直视驹沢一眼。

驹沢看着藤谷，应答了一声后低下头，没多言语，跟着他过去了。

江川的演技和他的笑脸一样富有感染力，就算饰演的是自己的敌对一方，驹沢也还是不知不觉地就被他的表演给吸引住了。再加上某些其他的原因，驹沢分了神，到自己的台词部分时没有及时接上。

意料之中的迎来了导演的训斥，驹沢诚挚地向导演深深弯腰道歉，又向各个方向的演员和工作人员一一鞠躬道歉。

驹沢虽然还是新人，但前几日的表现都很不错，从没有出现过排练时注意力不集中的状况。站在他身边的藤谷见他若有所思的样子，心里有些不安定，小声地问：“驹沢君？你还好吧？有哪里不舒服吗？”

“我没事的，前辈，抱歉耽误排练进程了。”

藤谷对他总是如此谨慎的态度并不喜欢却也无可奈何。

“偶尔出点小错没事的，你不用这么自责……还有，如果觉得身体不舒服的话，一定要跟我讲喔。”

“嗯，我知道了，多谢前辈关心。”

藤谷心里有些烦闷起来。

驹沢对着江川失了神，这他都是看在眼里的。

半日下来，排练进度没有跟上预先的计划。驹沢和藤谷的状态都不太好，导演没少教训他们，到午休前已经疲于再费唇舌了，只叫他们好好调整一下。

午餐时间藤谷和驹沢各自埋头吃着自己的便当，两人都一言不发。纵使藤谷觉得这氛围有点难捱，却也不知如何打破沉默，也不知道张了口该说些什么好。他吃完饭跟驹沢打了声招呼就独自到吸烟室去了，坐下后点了根烟。虽然逃脱了相对无言的尴尬，藤谷却并没有感觉轻松多少。大约是觉得胸太闷，他闭上眼长叹了口气。

持续的睡眠不足令他一合着眼没多久就容易犯困，有人进来了都没察觉到，直到他手里的烟被夺走了才猛地清醒过来。

“太危险了，怎么能烟还没熄就睡着了呢。”

江川把那支差点烧着藤谷手指的烟给压到烟灰箱上摁灭了。

被惊醒后的心脏跳动快得令他感觉很不舒服，头也昏昏沉沉隐隐作痛，藤谷弯下腰，两肘撑在膝盖上，双手交叉扶住自己的额头，用大拇指在太阳穴上绕圈按摩，五官略显痛苦地扭曲在一块。

江川坐到藤谷身边，轻轻拍了拍他的背。

“你还好吗？”

感觉头疼的症状减轻了些，心跳也逐渐平稳下来后，藤谷重新直起腰背来。

“我没事……”

江川递给他一罐咖啡。

“谢谢。”

“你今天稍微有点不太对劲啊。发生什么了吗？”

“大概就是没休息好吧。”

江川静静地看了藤谷数秒后，无奈地笑了。

“别因为那孩子生我的气呀，けっちゃん。”

藤谷听了心里一惊，瞪大了双眼转头看着江川，那人抄着手斜着眼，一副看穿了他那点小心思的样子。

“你……”藤谷本还想掩饰一番，但想想对方是江川，最终还是放弃了，“你怎么看出来的？”

“虽然你来的这两年多里改变了不少，但也有一直没变过的地方啊，不管是什么情绪都很容易看出来。”

“……我是这样的？”

藤谷也没意识到自己原来有这么喜怒形于色。

“不过你不高兴的原因，应该是只有我可以比较容易看出来吧。”

说到这里，江川的笑变了一种感觉。

“我怎么感觉你这话像是为人父母了解自己孩子一样的自豪口吻……”

“父母还不至于，兄长或者亲友一类的程度，应该还是可以做到的吧。”

藤谷仔细想来，江川确实能算是目前自己在东京最熟悉的人了。

“其实我也我不是生你气。怎么说呢……应该是稍微有点，羡慕的感觉？”

“羡慕？你不会真的认为驹沢君是对我有什么意思吧？”

“也没到那份上啦……我想他应该是被你的表演吸引了吧，所以才会一时没接上话。之前我们一起排练的时候，我从来没见过他那样的神情。果然以我的实力，不足够让他也感到着迷吧。”

已经有些麻木的藤谷，终于跟被猛扎了一针似的又有了知觉。他又感觉到了不甘，比曾经还要更加强烈。

江川看着沮丧的藤谷，自己也略感愁苦。

“けったん，如果你很在意他对你的看法的话，不如就试着以此为动力来寻求突破吧。”

藤谷对上江川的视线，数秒后总算是露出了一点笑。

“你觉得，我对他的感情还能算是在朋友的正常范围吗？”

“不能。”

“……你还真直接。”

“有什么关系，其实你自己心里也明白的，就是不愿意去多想。不过我觉得，好感分很多种，你要怎么去判定你自己的感情，还需要更长的时间去弄清楚才行。”

藤谷看起来若有所思的样子，

“不过我还是有点惊讶啊……没想到你还会喜欢男生，虽然驹沢君确实很可爱。但你们才认识多久啊，你这是叫一见钟情吗？”

“一见钟情吗……可我有种，以前就见过他的感觉。”

“一见如故？”

“我也不清楚……但总觉得是真的早就见过。”

“说不定确实见过呢。你知道他老家在哪里吗？”

“还没问过……”

藤谷这才发觉，除了名字、年纪和一些显而易见的方面，他对驹沢基本上一无所知。

“那就找机会好好聊一聊吧。”

午休时间差不多要结束时，驹沢已在台侧等候，见江川和藤谷走来，他依旧礼貌地朝他们微躬问候，江川笑着拍拍他的肩，藤谷本也想随着江川这样做，却在和驹沢四目相对的一刹手足无措了。

驹沢率先切断了两人相交的视线，低下头看着对面人的靴子。

等到上场前，藤谷才小声地说：“一起加油吧。”

听到这句话，驹沢惊诧地抬起头来，藤谷仍旧紧张，努力地对他扯出笑。这么一来驹沢也感到有些紧张了，反应过来后赶忙点头应声。

下午的排练进行得还算顺利，勉勉强强赶上预计的进度后，今日的工作就结束了。

“还不算太晚，一起去吃饭吗？”

江川问了藤谷，后者立刻就朝驹沢看去，发觉自己的举动后不自然地转回来，见江川的笑得意味深长。

“驹沢君也一起去吧？”

听到江川邀请自己，驹沢的表情跟之前第一次被藤谷邀请时一样有些惊惶。不过他还是很快就恢复到那副滴水不漏的样子，接受并道谢。

藤谷明白，江川是在给自己制造机会。

三人收拾妥当后就一道离开了。

江川的人气着实挺高，剧院出口外聚集了一些等候排练结束的fans，在他们走出门后拥了上来，请求江川的签名与合影。而江川也是有求必应，始终保持着好看的笑脸，语气轻快地与她们对话。

也有几人拿到了江川签名和照片后，来到了藤谷身边。

“扇藤さん晚上好！还记得我吗？前几天我也有来喔！”

“很期待扇藤さん担当主演的这部新戏，我会来看首演的！”

“扇藤さん你好帅呀！请在这里签名拜托了。”

藤谷在江川主演的剧中参演过不少回，也曾饰演过主要配角，不少江川的影迷也很熟知他。

驹沢就在藤谷身旁不远，保持了一定距离，这种时候也是难免有些不尴不尬的，目光也不知道该往哪儿放，转了一圈最后还是就停在了藤谷身上。

他同fans友好地微笑，和善地交谈，给她们签自己的名字，也写上她们的名字，任她们紧贴着自己拍照。

其实以前也是这样的，以前的藤谷也常常被一团人包围着，好多女孩子都喜欢他。

但是以前的藤谷笑得灿烂多了。

驹沢也不知该怎样梳理这复杂的心情。他见过这些人都没见过的藤谷，更加开朗的藤谷，这让他有点得意，就好像那样的藤谷是他所私有的一样。可惜事实却并不是这样，藤谷从来也不属于他。

“那个，打扰了。”

驹沢这才发现一个女生走到他身边了。

“请问你是新人吗？”

“啊啊，是的。我叫驹沢浩人，请多关照。”

“驹沢さん啊，你好。请问可以给我签名吗？”

“诶？我？签名？”

“是呀，可以吗？”

“这……当然可以。可是我……”驹沢接过纸笔，规整地写下了自己的名字，“抱歉，我还没有设计过签名。”

毕竟他也没有想到过还会有人想要自己的签名。

“没有关系，这样就很好了，谢谢！还有那个，如果不介意的话，希望可以跟你合影。”

驹沢应允了。

看着手机屏上表情僵硬的自己，和身旁笑靥如花的年轻女孩形成了鲜明对比。他尽力尝试让自己看起来自然些，但始终克服不了紧张感，最后在镜头前留下了很浅的一道微笑。

“抱歉，我很少拍照，不知道摆什么表情好，可能样子不好看，让你失望了。”

“并不会喔，请不要这样说自己，驹沢さん非常可爱呢。”

“……诶？是这样吗……谢谢你。”

“我会来看演出的，还请继续加油喔！期待你的表现。”

“谢谢支持。我会努力的。”

驹沢向她鞠了一躬。

虽然他总是这样做，但未必都是真心诚意的。而这一回，驹沢确实有了发自内心的感谢。

这还是他第一次收到来自观众的赞赏和鼓励，心里生出了妙不可言的激动和新鲜感。

“驹沢君。”

听见藤谷叫他的名字，他朝那边看，那人正面带微笑地望着他，对着他招手，示意他过去。

就像是数不清有多少次在驹沢梦中一样的画面，让自己到他身边去。

驹沢忽然觉得心情愉快极了，忍不住嘴角上扬，还有些害羞地低头，把小半张脸藏进外套的领口里。

真是个可爱的人啊。藤谷这么想。

他们去了一家很不错的餐馆，饭菜很美味，席间谈话大多围绕演剧内容和剧团一些细碎的趣事，江川也有意地逐渐将内容转移到了一些地域相关的话题上，终于在这顿饭快要结束时很自然地问起了驹沢的出身地。

有那么稍许的迟疑，驹沢还是开口说出了答案。

“诶！？和我一样！？”

虽然驹沢带给他的熟悉感也让藤谷有这么猜想，不过在得知事实真是如此后，还是感到非常惊异。

江川笑笑，心想这顿饭吃得也算是值了，最后大方地请了客。

“就当是欢迎你了，庆太刚来的时候我也有请他吃饭。”

一边说着话一边走出门，江川转身面对着他俩。

“今天辛苦了，到家好好休息吧。还有……”他的目光在两人身上分别点了一下，笑着说，“你们两个老乡可以在回去路上好好聊聊了。”

说是这么说，和江川告别后，两人都沉默着。

他们在独处时也并不会一直不停地说话，只不过藤谷碍于今天心里有事，才觉得围绕在两人之间的气氛十足尴尬。

平时主要都是藤谷挑起话头，他当然也希望驹沢能先开口，即使讲的是一些没什么意义的话也好。但在目前看来，还是件难事。

也许总有一天可以的吧，等到驹沢愿意依赖自己的时候。

在那之前，就还是自己来当主动的那一方好了。

“没想到我们竟然是同乡啊。”

藤谷努力让自己的语调听起来轻快一些，强装自然的状态。

驹沢意外的没有立刻回话，不像他一贯的那样，不论别人说了什么，都当即应声——出于礼貌。

数秒后，驹沢轻声说：“我们来自同一个地方，那么让前辈感到意外吗？”

纵使相处的时间非常短，藤谷也能感受得出来，此时的驹沢不太寻常。

他侧身看向驹沢，驹沢也抬起头来看着他，两人停下了脚步。

他们没有刚好身处路灯下，略显昏暗的视野里，藤谷仿佛看见驹沢的眼底又泛起了波纹，只是在驹沢的压抑克制下，他看不出那漂亮的双眸里究竟暗涌着怎样的潮水。

“果然藤谷前辈……对我真的一点印象也没有吧。”

他强迫自己，让话语听起来尽可能平静，却还是喉腔干涩得有一瞬连声音都发不出来。

驹沢还从来没像现在这样，如此直接又坚定地看着自己。藤谷不知是不是自己的错觉，他觉得驹沢有些悲伤。

自己曾经在家乡也还算有点名气，也许驹沢有来看过自己的演出呢。这么想着，藤谷小心翼翼地说：“其实……我之前就觉得，我们在哪里见过。”

就算看不清楚驹沢的脸，藤谷也还是认真地看着他。

驹沢好像笑了，笑得很轻柔。

“藤谷前辈……”他叫着自己的心上人，格外虔诚而郑重，“在三年前，我就开始这样叫你了。”

反应过来驹沢话里的意思后，藤谷比之前每一次都更加惊讶地凝视眼前的人。

而驹沢的眼睛倒映着微弱的灯光，在藤谷看来就像是一对闪烁着柔光的星星。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2016.07.05


	4. Chapter 4

“你有来看我们的毕业演出吗？”

驹沢点点头。

“这么说，你也在这张相片里了？”

藤谷拿下矮柜上的相架，扫视了一遍照片里能看得清脸的观众，其中没有驹沢。

“你还记得自己大概坐在哪个地方吗？”

驹沢伸出手，在画面正中央点了一下。

“这个？这个金色头发的？”

驹沢又点了点头。

“诶——”

藤谷感到很意外。

凑近相片仔细看看，是能勉强看出驹沢的轮廓，就是这一头乱糟糟的金发实在有点违和。

“我记得你说过你没有染过发啊。”

“这是假发。”

“为什么要戴假发呢？”

藤谷不是不能理解这个行为本身，只是他认为戴假发多半是要为了让外形更好看，但驹沢看起来却并没有要好好打理假发的意思。像是买来后就随手甩到角落里，要用时又随随便便往头上一扣。

“我担心等过几年再看这张照片时还是会跟以前一样，连自己在哪里都找不到，所以就想办法让自己醒目一点。”

“你在这之前也看过我的演出吗？”

“你在学校的每一场演出我都看过。”

“从你入学开始？”

“不……从前辈入学开始。”

藤谷惊讶又疑惑。

“我的姐姐，是藤谷前辈的前辈。她也是演剧部的部员，不过在部里只是做些杂务，前辈应该记不得她。”

究竟记不记得，藤谷也说不上来。他不知道对驹沢的熟悉感，是否也包括因为自己早就接触过了有“驹沢”这个姓氏的人。

“因为我对这方面挺有兴趣的，她那时候经常会跟我说演剧部里的事。我就是这样知道藤谷前辈的。”

“诶？你姐姐跟你说起我？”

“是的。”

“为什么……会说到我呢？”

驹沢把视线从面前的茶杯转移到藤谷的脸上——即使不再那么神采奕奕，却还是那样吸引着他。

为什么就是不明白自己多有魅力呢，藤谷前辈。

“浩人浩人！快来快来！”

“什么啊？这么激动……”

“还记得我之前跟你说过的那个长得很帅的新生吗？我要到他们排练时的录像了，快点来看看！”

驹沢确实对演艺方面的事挺有兴趣，但是姐姐似乎一直有些误解。

他喜欢的是制作精良的影视和音乐，才貌俱佳的演员和歌手，可以让人陶醉其中的程度。

而大多数校园社团的那种自娱自乐小打小闹，根本就引不起他什么兴趣。刚开始被姐姐强行拉着看这看那时，还会忍不住白眼吐槽，到后来为了能尽早脱身就会顺着姐姐的想法附和几句应付了事。

这回他也是一样，准备假意夸一下那人就赶紧回自己房间看电影。

结果那天驹沢并没有如往常一样成功逃脱，他的业余生活第一次被打乱了规律。

甚至从此之后，连他整个生活的节奏都被打乱了。

也许是自幼就受戏剧性的事物感染过深，驹沢相信那些难以言说的缘分与感觉。

你看浪漫的文艺作品里，主人公们尚在还未相识相爱时，只需要相遇时对望的那一眼，就仿佛已经为过后的所有情节酝酿好了千种温情。

虽然于驹沢而言，是他单方面地望着那个人。

“他叫什么？”

“……你怎么了啊？”

见平日里总是一副散漫样子的弟弟，突然间专注得仿佛要用目光把屏幕给灼穿了一样，姐姐也不知该疑惑还是害怕。

驹沢按了暂停键，用手指着画面上那个披着红披风的年轻人，又问了一次。

“他叫什么？”

即使是简陋的道具，也没能遮挡住他干净笑容的暖意，和从他身骨里散发出来的王者气度。

驹沢自认是可以看到萦绕在一个人周身的光环的。

“你在高中的每一场演出我都看过。”

以前的驹沢不敢靠近藤谷，他总是藏在保持一定距离的地方，偷偷地看着他的太阳温暖别人，就这么不为对方所知地过了好几年。

“我还瞒着家里，自己偷偷跑来东京看过你。”

而那些曾受过太阳恩泽的人现在都到哪里去了呢？

“我一直以来，都很憧憬藤谷前辈。”

只有驹沢朝着人群的反方向行进。

藤谷还不曾知道，竟有人这样热爱着身为演员的自己。

即使他资历浅、名气小，多少也还是有些fans的。

但还没有谁像驹沢这样，从他还只是个才接触舞台剧不久的学生时起，就一直追随着自己，在他处境已不同往日后也没有改变心意，甚至一路追逐到了他的身边。

震惊和感动过后，藤谷的心里只剩下一句话。

对不起，让你失望了。

学生时代从来不缺乏追求者，也理所当然的有些自信得轻狂，认为自己值得拥有那一切。可现如今的自己，还能否配得上如此深厚的情意，他不敢肯定了。

驹沢仿佛明白藤谷的心思，温柔地说：“我知道这两年，前辈一定过得很辛苦。所以说，如果……”

他的双手捏紧茶杯，在自己的想象里握紧了藤谷的手。

“如果我可以分担你的痛苦的话，请前辈尽可能地交给我吧。只要前辈你愿意……我们，一起努力跨越过去好吗？”

驹沢说最后一句话时，终于仰起头来，视线对上了藤谷的双目，眼神里带着点不可避免的羞怯，但还是坚定的部分更多。

藤谷怔怔地看着驹沢，时间有点长，到驹沢都开始怀疑自己鼓起万般勇气才说出口的话，究竟是否真的应该讲给藤谷听。

谁知藤谷却突然起身，手臂一伸抱住了驹沢。他的动作太大，险些掀翻茶几。

驹沢显然被吓了一跳，手里的茶杯没有拿稳，就掉落在了地上，温凉的茶水飞溅出来，打湿了他们的衣服。

驹沢想要伸手去扯几张纸巾，帮藤谷擦擦衣服。

可他怎么还动弹得了，他做了多少年的梦，才等来这一个真切的拥抱。

“对不起，就让我像这样稍微抱着你一下可以吗？”

可以喔，当然可以。只要你想，只要是你，抱多久都可以。

驹沢温柔地轻拍着藤谷的背，像在安抚他哭出来也没关系。

其实他自己也快要哭了。

在驹沢离开之前，藤谷向驹沢道歉，弄脏了他的衣裳。驹沢说没关系，在要踏出门槛的前一刻又被藤谷给紧紧抱住了。

藤谷在他耳边说：“谢谢你。”

驹沢回去后，将衣柜中的红披风取出来抱着，看了一夜的电影，边哭边笑，像是疯了一样，直至天将亮才迷迷糊糊地躺下。

听到轻轻的敲门声和藤谷轻轻叫他名字的声音时，驹沢差点以为这是半梦半醒间产生的幻觉。打开手机看了一眼，还没到起床闹钟设定的时间。

驹沢赶紧起身把披风给塞回衣柜里，又对着镜子匆忙整理了一下仪容，这才砰砰地心跳着走去开门了。

“早上好，驹沢君。”

藤谷的笑容和清晨的光线一同照进来，一样的明亮。

“早上好藤谷前辈……”

还没等驹沢问他今天怎么这么早就来了，藤谷自己先开口解释了。

“我今天醒得早，就心血来潮做了早餐。本来是想发邮件问问你起了没有，要不要来我家一起吃，但发现我们没有交换联系方式……”

驹沢一听也才发觉，他们竟然没有交换任何联系方式。

可能是彼此就住在隔壁，并且每日都要长时间在一起的缘故吧。

“很抱歉没有提前约好就来找你了。我也想着这样直接来找你可能会打扰到你，实在不妥，但我不知不觉就……做了两人份。”

好像是在嘲笑自己有点傻似的，藤谷不好意思地笑了。

“而且也真的很想和你分享……希望你不介意。”

藤谷说完了，不安又期待地看着驹沢。

“……那个，前辈，请稍微给我点时间整理一下好吗，我马上就过去。”

“好的，好的！那一会儿见！”

“嗯，一会儿见！”

驹沢关上了门，明暗切换让他的眼睛有些不适。

而真正让他感觉晕眩的是藤谷。

谁能想到昨天他都还在因为藤谷和江川的亲密而嫉妒，因为藤谷对以前的他没有印象而悲伤。只不过短短的几小时里，他梦想了多年的人抱了他，还亲手为他做早餐。

即使是再甘美的梦也比不上此刻盈满驹沢内心的甜蜜。

平时为了赶时间上班，藤谷和驹沢大多都是草草地吃个面包喝杯咖啡就出门，像这样坐在桌前相对悠闲地吃一顿和式早餐的时光非常难得。

藤谷会问驹沢这个做得怎么样，那个还合胃口吗，得到的答案无一例外都是肯定。两人几乎没有更多交流，但他们都非常享受这样温馨又宁静的氛围，当然也不可避免的有些许紧张。

好像回到了家里一样，真正的家。

藤谷都想不起来自己有多久没像这样认真地做一顿饭了。在准备的时候怀着想让对方满足的心情，看着对方真的满足了的时候自己也开心得不行，这是比食物的美味还要更加重要的事情。

驹沢感觉此刻的自己仿佛活在了电影里。他看过各式各样的爱情电影，各式各样的浪漫场景，还没有哪一个能比现在这个画面更美好的。最好是配上悠扬舒缓的音乐，他已经在心里吟唱起来了。

趁着藤谷吃完午饭后进吸烟室，江川总算是逮到个空档能问问他跟驹沢的事了。

“你俩一来我就看出来昨晚肯定发生点啥了。早想问你了，结果你们老黏一起，我这都憋一上午了。快说来我听听，让我瞧瞧我那请客钱有没有白花。”

面对江川有意的用词和调侃，藤谷难得没有跟他斗嘴，挺用力地拍拍他的肩膀，笑着说了声“谢谢你”。

听藤谷将昨晚和今早的事情转述完，江川虽然脸上带着笑，但表情却有点复杂。他抄着手，两腿岔开，闭上眼睛，头往后仰，唉声叹气的。

“你这是什么反应啊？”

“……我怎么说也是个快要三十代的人了，为什么会被你们这些平成小年轻给刺激到啊。”

藤谷没忍住乐了。

“你看看你那个样子……”

江川抬起眼皮，斜着眼看正笑得像个傻小子的藤谷。

他高兴得连烟都忘记抽了。

排练结束得晚，导演的面色却难得的缓和，更难得的是竟夸起人来了。

“今天扇藤君和驹沢君的对手戏很不错！真是让我惊喜。”

面对着突然的肯定，藤谷和驹沢都有些慌张，连忙双双鞠躬道谢。

“跟昨天相比进步很大，演出了两个角色之间情深义重的感觉。”

同事们都忍不住偷笑，他俩自己也不好意思地跟着笑。

“但是在农夫被杀的时候，扇藤君表现出来的悲痛感力道不够，缺乏感染力。”

江川心想人家正甜蜜着呢，哪悲得起来。

“你们私下最好也找时间继续磨合，默契也是要多花工夫培养的。我听说你们住一起，那正好方便练习。”

“诶！？”

两人一听这话都懵了。

江川实在忍不下去了，带头笑出了声。

“不是不是导演，我们是邻居，没住一起。”

之前同事们见他们早上总一道来，就好奇问了原因。藤谷还以为剧团的人差不多都知道，也不知怎的传到导演耳边去就变成他俩同居了，这么一想，可能还有不少人也跟导演有同样的误会。

“这样啊。也差不多。”

不不不，差多了好吗……

有点哭笑不得的，但这一天度过得总归是很美好。

要怎么培养默契呢？

一个人兴奋得睡不着，另一人兴奋得醒来太早，凑巧地促成了一顿共同享用的早餐，像这样的事能不能也算是默契？

还是说这是他们的缘分呢。

越是缥缈，越是妙不可言。

藤谷和驹沢交换了联系方式。

驹沢在想自己会不会收到一封问他醒了没有，要不要去隔壁吃早餐的邮件。虽然他感觉不会了。

他也不会又是一夜未眠，只不过因为藤谷传来的晚安邮件，稍微晚睡了一些。

那件早就失去了藤谷的味道的红披风，驹沢还是习惯抱着它睡觉。

他已经真正地知道了藤谷身上的味道，在藤谷抱着他的时候。

以前的他抱着披风，期待着能早日去到藤谷身边；现在的他抱着披风，期待着藤谷的下一个拥抱。

以前演王子时，总被人捧真的就像个风度翩翩的王子。但令藤谷感觉有了真实共鸣的却是现在扮演的这个命运不那么平顺的王子。

而驹沢也和戏中救了王子一命并伴他左右的小农夫一样，让他本已快要失去动力的生活，又燃起了希望。

藤谷又早醒了，但只比平时稍早一些，来不及又像昨天一样，做一顿精致的早餐。

他也不敢确定，如果他每天都这样做，驹沢是否还会那么情愿。

他翻出驹沢回复给他的邮件，看着那句来自“浩人”的前辈晚安。

什么时候在现实中，也可以很自然地这样称呼他呢。

藤谷关掉响起来的闹钟，界面回到那封邮件。

他没多想的就编辑了一句“驹沢君早安”，要发出去前犹豫了，最后将它存进了草稿箱。

不想让自己显得太烦人了。

这个时候的他还不知道，其实驹沢永远都不会嫌他烦。

不过他们在见面时笑着互相道了早安。

属于小王子与小农夫的又一天开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2017.02.11


End file.
